


In His Hands

by Redamber79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Complete, Cute Kids, Dad Castiel, Dean Winchester Wears Panties, Fluff and Smut, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Gay Pride, Kid Claire Novak, Kid Jack, LGBTQ Themes, Librarian Castiel (Supernatural), Librarian Dean Winchester, M/M, Musician Dean Winchester, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: Castiel is smitten with the new children's librarian, Dean. Dean is just as taken with him. It'll take some plotting by Charlie to get them together.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 90
Kudos: 224





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_communist_unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_communist_unicorn/gifts).



> Thanks Banshee for Betaing! <3

Castiel Novak had been working at the library for two years, and his co-workers all understood his quirky sense of humour. Between that and living in a blue state, he was relatively open about his politics and life, but he didn't exactly spread it around either. His office was in the back corner, where he as Head of Technical Services was responsible for ordering new materials. As such, he was rarely in the public eye, which allowed him to decorate his office to his heart's content. It was nearly June; as such, most of the library was decorated with rainbows and the shelves were overflowing with LGBTQ authors and stories when the new children's department administrator started. Cas had taken one look at the charming, handsome man and nearly bitten his tongue in a welter of nerves. His best friend, Charlie Bradbury, was a vivacious redhead who also worked in the technical aspect in the children’s department, had watched him with a mischievous grin and a dangerous twinkle in her green eyes. Castiel had shaken his head minutely, but her smile had only widened. 

Dean Winchester introduced himself to the room, talked about his favourite author (Vonnegut), his favourite children’s author from his own childhood (Robert Munsch), and his favourite newer series (Percy Jackson and the Olympians). Charlie had asked why not Harry Potter, and Dean had shaken his head with a sad smile. 

“Used to be a die-hard Gryffindor, but Rowling is problematic to say the least,” he said, reaching over and grabbing a small rainbow flag from the pile on the conference table and giving it a wave. 

Charlie grinned.

“You’re in good company. Star Wars or Star Trek?” she asked, and Castiel rolled his eyes, clearing his throat as he waded into battle.

“Charlie,” he called, “you can pester Dean downstairs once you’re back to work and he’s in charge of your schedule. No derailing the staff meeting just yet, please.”

“How’m I supposed to work with him if I don’t know where his allegiances lie?!” Charlie demanded, and Dean grinned.

“May the force be with you, always,” he quoted, and Castiel groaned.

“Please don’t encourage her.”

The new administrator turned that grin on Castiel, and he felt his heart skip a beat under that green-eyed gaze. Clearing his throat again — this time out of nerves — he addressed the new check-out process for DVDs, as the library had an extensive collection to lend. Fiddling with his coffee cup, he took a drink and passed the meeting on to the Head of Reference Services. His phone buzzed on the table, and he checked it quickly in case it was his babysitter for his twins, Claire and Jack. Instead, he found a message from Charlie. He ignored it and sent her a swift glare, but she merely waggled her eyebrows and hid a smile behind her own mug, a clear replica of Dr. Who’s TARDIS. Cas took another mouthful to disguise his own smile, and inspected his mug. Almost time for a new one. The current was chipped and worn, and though it was his favourite, he looked forward to finding a new one. The quote was scarcely legible any longer, and he rubbed a finger over the lettering lightly.

_Two Bees or not Two Bees, That is the Question,_ it read. As he played with the mug, his eyes were drawn back to their new coworker, and he felt himself flush a little when he realised the handsome man was staring at him. Dean glanced away quickly, turning to listen to Marv, the reference librarian, as he droned on about the collection.

*****

The first person Dean noticed in the meeting, other than his boss, Ellen Harvelle, was a pretty redhead with green eyes who had been downstairs when he’d toured the children’s section. Her name was Charlie, if he recalled correctly, and he gave her a nod and flashed a charming, if professional, smile. Charlie had grinned back at him cheerfully, her big eyes full of mirth, and she raised her TARDIS mug in a silent toast. Dean had grinned and lifted his own, an old mug he’d found at a garage sale with The Paperbag Princess on it. Slurping down the coffee, he lifted his eyebrows in surprise at the quality. It was a rich medium roast, just strong enough without being bitter, and he gave a happy sigh in approval. 

He spoke about his favourite books for a short while, but nearly lost the thread of the conversation when a deep, rumbling baritone interrupted his banter with Charlie to keep the meeting on track. He’d answered Charlie’s question about Star Wars versus Trek — though to be honest he loved both — and then glanced over at the other speaker. 

_ Holy shit,  _ he thought to himself.  _ Talk about gorgeous! _ The dark brown hair was artfully dishevelled, or he’d been running his fingers through it. His sharp jaw ended in a chin with a small indent, and Dean watched as he scrubbed a large hand over his face, tactfully covering a small yawn. Dean definitely had a thing for hands, and he was helpless to look away as those large palms engulfed the man’s mug. Long, strong-looking fingers traced idly over the quote on the side, a pair of bumblebees decorating it. The dark-haired man looked up suddenly and Dean was caught, trapped in a cerulean gaze. Tearing his gaze away, he prayed he wasn’t blushing, and tried to focus on the droning voice of the head of the reference department, Marv.

The meeting seemed to drag, and Dean even caught Ellen letting out a relieved sigh when it finally wrapped up. Scooping up his generic mug, he glanced around and saw that almost everyone had a quote or special mug to show their interests. Glancing across at the dark-haired man, whose name badge was finally revealed to read ‘Castiel’ — _ now there’s a mouthful,  _ his brain helpfully supplied — Dean flushed a little, hoping he could pass it off as nerves on his first day. 

The pretty redhead —  _ yeah, her name was definitely Charlie —  _ was speaking to the dark-haired guy, and Dean sauntered over casually. 

“--unless you ask,” Charlie was saying, and Cas cleared his throat and darted a glance at Dean, his stubbled cheeks flushing pink. 

“Hardly the time, Charlie. Lunch?” he asked, his low voice doing things to Dean that definitely weren’t appropriate for work, especially since he was in charge of the children’s department.

Shaking his head to dispel the ill-timed thoughts, he held out his hand to introduce himself.

“Dean Winchester,” he said with a signature Winchester grin, and was hard-pressed not to swallow nervously as Castiel’s hand enveloped his own easily.

“Castiel Novak, Head of Technical Services,” Castiel rumbled in response, his voice low and warm. “A pleasure to have you aboard.”

“I look forward to working with you, Cas,” Dean said, then winced. “Sorry, I have this tendency to give everyone nicknames.”

Castiel grinned widely, showing straight white teeth and even his gums. “It beats ‘Cassie’ any day of the week.”

Dean’s head went back on a peal of laughter, and nodded. “I’ll bet! My little brother tries to call me Dee, but only my niece gets away with that.”

“Ugh. Siblings.” Just then, Castiel’s phone buzzed audibly, and he excused himself. 

“Alright, Mr. Boss-man, you ready for the hoards?” Charlie teased, and Dean found himself grinning down at her.

“Is it really that bad in the middle of the week?”

“Not usually, though today there’s a reading circle with one of our employees who is also a local author-slash-storyteller named Garth. He’ll be here in about half an hour to set up. I should warn you, he’s a hugger.” 

Dean felt his eyes widen as they walked through the public area of the library to the stairs and headed down past a rotunda that let sunlight into the lower level from the skylights above the main floor.

“Should I be worried about my virtue?” Dean teased back, and Charlie chortled.

“Nah, he’s happily married to his Bess. Just huggy,” she said. “He’s actually just back after paternity leave. Bess is home with their twins and a preschooler.”

“That must be busy!” Dean winced in sympathy. Charlie just grinned.

“They’re already talking about another one. They love the chaos. Not for me!”

“Not interested in having kids of your own?” Dean asked as they made their way into the staff room and refilled their mugs, preparing for the onslaught of children and their adults.

“Nah. Makes it easier anyway. Having kids in my circumstances is a little more complicated.” Dean eyed her curiously but didn’t ask, knowing it’d come out sooner or later. Last thing he wanted was to intrude, though so far Charlie seemed like a very open person. “What about you? Clearly you love kids or you wouldn’t do the job. Any of your own?”

“Me? Nah, I’m as single as they come!” Dean laughed, and Charlie scrunched up her nose at him.

“That’s no barrier these days! Just look at--shit!” she swore as her mug slipped from her grasp and clattered into the sink. She scooped it up immediately and inspected it all over for damage, sighing with relief when she found none. Refilling her mug carefully, they wandered into the children’s section and Charlie pointed out the large display near the entrance, full of rainbows and colourful books. “So here’s where we put a theme each month or two. We’ve had this one up for a week and so far the books have been really popular. Helps that we’ve always been a blue state, so not too much push-back from parents or anything about perverting the youth,” she added, her tone full of sarcasm.

Dean’s eyebrows flew up. 

“Sounds like the voice of experience there.”

Charlie shrugged, settling in at her desk, making sure everything was within reach for the day. “There’s always a couple. Threatening to ban them usually works, and most of the time it’s another customer stepping in to tell them off for their dark-ages thinking.”

“That’s awesome! Sounds like there’s a lot of community support!” Dean said enthusiastically, wondering if he’d be able to find a local LGBTQ singles group. He was about to ask, but Charlie checked her watch and stood quickly from her desk. 

“Time for the stampede!” Sure enough, as she opened the doors several young parents with infants and preschoolers in tow arrived, greeting Charlie with varying degrees of wakefulness. One young woman arrived with a treat bag from a local bakery and shyly chatted with Charlie for a couple minutes before she handed over the baked goods and made a beeline for the stairs, heading up to the adult section with a quick backward glance. Charlie was peering into the bag with a small, delighted smile, and Dean couldn’t resist teasing little.

“Going to share with the class?” he asked, and she jumped. 

“What? No! That was Dorothy, my… um… maybe…” she stammered, a flustered blush tinting her cheeks pink.

Dean gave her a friendly smile, figuring these were the circumstances she’d mentioned earlier. “Your maybe?” he teased gently.

“Yeah… maybe,” Charlie repeated, a goofy grin splitting her face. “She works at the bakery down the street and comes in on her first break. She started bringing me treats just last week.”

“Awwww…” Dean grinned, and got a friendly elbow to his ribs for the pleasure. Laughing softly, he sipped his coffee and greeted a few of the parents and babysitters, trying to ignore some of the less than subtle, appraising glances he got. He was starting to get nervous about all the looks, so went into the back to retrieve the books from the drop chute that had accumulated overnight. Quickly sorting through them into adult and children’s sections on two carts, he wheeled the children’s books back out front and checked them back into circulation, removing the due date cards as he went. 

A tall, gangly young man appeared in front of him, wearing a library badge and holding a coffee in one hand and a sock puppet in the other; and a huge smile spread over his face as he spotted Dean. Dean braced himself, and sure enough, a moment later he was wrapped in a tight hug.

“Great to meet you, Dean!” Garth, as his nametag proclaimed, enthused, and Dean gave him a welcoming smile.

“Hiya Garth! I hear you’re our regular storyteller. What’s on the menu for today?”

“It’s a book called  _ Introducing Teddy,”  _ he said, and Dean nodded happily, recognising the title.

“Excellent choice,” Dean said with a smile, continuing to sort the books. He knew they had an orderly coming in the afternoon to help, but for the morning it was just the three of them and he needed to pull his own weight keeping the children’s department running. He took a last long pull from his coffee, then set his mug down on his desk. Wheeling the cart of children’s books out from behind the counter, he made short work of reshelving the books, finding several LGBTQ titles in the pile and grabbing a selection to replenish the display near the entrance.

Garth settled himself in behind the counter for a few moments to get his desk organised and finish his coffee, then made his way to the reading circle, an open area with soft mats where the kids and their adults had settled on the floor. Garth took a low chair where he’d be more easily seen and pulled on the sock puppet. ‘Mr. Fizzles’ greeted some of the children by name, and a few of the adults as well. Dean continued around the stacks, reshelving the rest of the books, then parked the cart at the end of a row of shelves under a sign which said  _ Place books here when you’re done. _

Throwing Charlie a wink, he grabbed the cart of adult books and made for the elevator, taking it upstairs to their circulation desk. If he was hoping for another glimpse of Castiel, well, who could blame him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life...

Castiel worked steadily through the morning, sorting catalogues and checking the expense report for the current level of funding. He wasn’t thrilled with the numbers, but at the same time, it was about what he’d expected.  _ Expect less, and you’re never disappointed, right?  _ he mused.

Checking his phone for any messages from Hannah, his twins’ babysitter, he sighed with relief to find one saying that Claire’s fever had gone down. She was very conscientious about contacting him before she administered any medication, though he’d told her that as long as she told him at the end of the day when he picked up the kids, it was fine.

Firing off a message to thank her for the update, he grinned as she replied with a picture of the twins covered in paint, luckily wearing smocks. They were three years old, and a royal handful at the best of times, much less when one was sick. A second photo arrived and he laughed out loud at the image of Jack studiously painting Claire’s hair. Oh well, it was bath night anyway.

Checking the clock, Castiel realised it was almost time for Charlie’s lunch, and since he worked on his own time unless he was manning the circulation desk to cover for other breaks, he locked his computer and stepped out of his office. Leaving his badge around his neck, he wandered through the building, heading for the rotunda and the stairs down to the main floor, rather than taking the elevator. There were two sets of stairs in the building, plus the single elevator, so he was well used to using the stairs to get down to the staff room on the lower floor. Stepping into the kitchen he quickly washed and dried his mug, then placed it on the shelf for his return and his inevitable need for more caffeine. His job could be stressful enough. Add in being a single dad to three year old twins and he was perpetually exhausted, as the bags under his eyes demonstrated.

He quickly hit the washroom, then headed to the children’s department, waiting while Charlie finished up with her client. A young woman named Channing, with shoulder-length, straight black hair stood behind her, and they seamlessly switched spots, the next patron scarcely having placed his books on the counter when Charlie was stepping towards Castiel.

“Alrighty, Castiel, time to get some grub! Gimme a sec!” she said, then stuck her head in the back for a moment. Her voice was muffled, the deep-voiced response more so, but after a moment she returned to Castiel’s side and they left the library, heading down a block to the main street and then over to a pita shop for lunch. “So?” Charlie asked as they sat at a table.

“So?” Castiel asked, confused, and Charlie rolled her eyes at his obtuseness.

“So what do you think of Dean? Pretty, isn’t he?” Charlie teased, and Castiel felt his cheeks heating.

“I doubt a grown man would appreciate the assessment, and besides, I’ve barely spoken to him. Shouldn’t I be asking  _ you _ what you think of him?” he asked, then winced, since the phrasing made his own interest in hearing more all too clear to someone who knew him as well as Charlie.

“Ah-ha!” she crowed triumphantly. “He’s single, friendly, easy on the eyes--”

“You’re still a lesbian, right?” Castiel snarked, and Charlie hushed him with an amicable wave of her hand.

“Hardly the point. Besides, if you can’t turn my head, he won’t either. Though the two of you together…” She paused to picture it, then shuddered. “Nope, still gay.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and took a bite of his food, then nearly choked as she continued.

“He does have a nice ass though.”

“Charlie!” he scolded around a coughing fit, wiping his mouth with a napkin as she howled.

“You should see your face! Anyway, he seems really sweet, wasn’t thrown by Garth or Mr. Fizzles, and even volunteered to start a song circle with the kids next week!”

“Can he sing?” Castiel asked, and Charlie shrugged.

“No idea, and the kids don’t care.”

Castiel chuckled, sipping his Pepsi and humming along with the piped in music. When he recognised the song, he grinned, rumbling along with a few lines as he waggled his eyebrows at Charlie, making her giggle.  _ “He’s a sweet-talkin’, sugar-coated candyman…” _

“You only wish,” Charlie retorted, and Castiel rolled his shoulders in a shrug of his own.

“I can look. Speaking of looking at things, take a look at Jack!” And he pulled out his phone to show her the picture of him painting his sister. Charlie threw her head back and laughed. They spent the rest of their lunch chatting back and forth about their plans for Pride the following month.

“You’ve got the Saturday off, right?” Castiel asked, and Charlie’s head bobbed as they walked back to the library.

“You bet! I talked with Dean about it this morning, he said he’d make sure I had the vacation I requested. SO much better than when Marv was our manager!”

“Why do you think they transferred him to the reference position? Fewer face-to-face interactions with impressionable kids. Last thing we’d need is one of them parroting his bullshit. Oh well, he’s retiring this year anyway, and knows to keep his mouth shut til he can coast out the door.”

“Ugh. Still such a jerk. How someone who spends all his time around books can be so narrow-minded is beyond me,” Charlie complained, then zipped her lips as they approached the glass and stone-faced building. They detoured to the staff room to refill their coffee mugs and went their separate ways, Castiel promising to set aside a book for Charlie if he got his hands on it.

Heading out the door he nearly bumped into Dean as he came striding into the staff room, only a quick dance saving them both as Castiel’s coffee sloshed over the rim of his mug. Sticking his sore fingers in his mouth in a way he was trying to train out of his preschoolers, Castiel met the other man’s apology with a shrug. 

“It’s okay, Dean, it barely got me,” he promised, but he headed back to the sink to wash his hands, running the water a little cooler than usual to soothe the sting from the hot coffee.

Still focused on his fingers, he was caught off guard when Dean took his hand in his own to check his fingers, the taller man frowning as he turned his palm this way and that gently. From this close, Castiel could see the flecks of gold in Dean’s green eyes, and he felt his heart speed up at the gentle touch of his hands.

“You sure you’re--” Dean glanced up as he spoke and seemed to lose track of his thoughts;a long moment passing while they stood and stared at each other. Licking his lips in a nervous habit that certainly didn’t help their chapped state, Castiel glanced down at their joined hands, and Dean’s gaze followed his. There was a cough from the door and they jumped apart, Dean finally dropping Castiel’s hand. 

“Settling in alright, Dean?” Ellen asked, amusement clear in her voice. Castiel found himself blushing, and was only slightly mollified to see a similar flush on Dean’s high cheekbones, his full lips parted in an “O”.

Castiel decided to make his escape. Wiggling his fingers at Dean, he scooped up his coffee.

“See? Not burned. Thanks for checking, though!” he called over his shoulder as he dashed from the kitchen, then quickly made for the stairs up to the main floor. 

The day passed in a blur, and soon Castiel was shutting down his computer for the night and locking his office on his way out the door. He had to be at Hannah’s in approximately fifteen minutes, and the drive was twelve, so he needed to leave immediately.

Taking his mug down to the kitchen, he washed it quickly then set it in the drying rack and darted out the door, once again nearly bumping into Dean.

“Sorry!” he called over his shoulder as he dashed out of the library and to his car. Heading across town, he made it in time and heaved a sigh of relief as he made his way to the door. Per Hannah’s rules, he knocked quickly before opening the door and entered the chaos. Hannah took care of four children each day, plus a fifth on the occasional school closure, and her house, while tidy and clean, was a perpetual madhouse.

The twins barrelled around the corner from the living room, while Hannah’s voice called from the kitchen. 

“Castiel?” 

“Daddy! Daddy!”

“Daddy!”

Stooping quickly, Castiel wrapped his arms around his children, a wave of love swamping him as he swept Claire up into his arms, checking her forehead. Only slightly warm. Good. Setting her down, he lifted Jack and cuddled his quieter child for a moment, kissing his hair before setting him down next to his sister.

“Hi, Hannah, how were they the rest of the day?” he asked, brushing his fingers over Claire’s green-tinged blonde hair with a smile.

He knelt and helped the kids with their shoes as Hannah came around the corner with an infant on her hip, and he thought again to himself that Hannah would make an excellent mother. He hoped she found someone. She gazed down at him with an affectionate smile, shifting the tiny girl in her arms. 

“Angels, for the most part, barring the painting…” she answered, and Castiel grinned, tweaking Claire’s chin and making her giggle. 

“Did Jackie paint your hair, Claire-bear?” he asked, and she nodded.

“He made it gween!” she told him, pointing at her hair and Jack shook his head, his eyes wide.

“Daddy, Cwaire made my hand bwue!” Jack explained, and Castiel hid a smile. 

“Did you paint Jack’s hand, Claire?” he asked seriously, and she nodded happily.

Coughing into his shoulder to hide a laugh, he glanced up at Hannah, only to find her watching the three of them with a luminous expression. He could practically see the hearts dancing in her eyes. Castiel froze for a moment, then stood, feeling a strained smile stretching his cheeks. 

“Did you have to give Claire more medication?” he asked, trying to diffuse the sudden tension in the hall. Hannah shook her head minutely, then seemed to blink and shook it again. 

“No, Castiel. She’s been fine since lunch, so I didn’t think it was necessary.”

“That’s perfect, Hannah, thank you.” Rubbing at the back of his head nervously, he gathered up the twins and their day bag, then turned for the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Oh, before I forget, you’re sure that you can take them next month on a Saturday?”

“For sure, Castiel. Anything to help!” she told him sincerely, and Castiel hid a wince by throwing a wave over his shoulder and leading the kids out to his Toyota Corolla. 

He had a sudden feeling that she was far too interested in helping him in  _ any _ way, and he sighed as he fought the twins into their carseats. Claire immediately kicked up a fuss, while Jack played quietly with a toy, and Cas slid in behind the steering wheel with another sigh. He backed out of the driveway and headed for home, grateful he’d started the slow-cooker that morning.

***

He hadn’t started the slow-cooker. He’d added all the ingredients, turned the dial of the ancient appliance to low, and left. Unfortunately, without plugging it in. Double bagging the fetid mush of raw chicken, uncooked vegetables, and now spoiled cream of mushroom soup, he tossed it all in the garbage. The twins were temporarily ensconced in front of the TV, and Castiel quickly ordered a couple pizzas, planning on wrapping a few slices to take to work the next day as he’d been hoping to have leftovers.

Within twenty-five minutes the food had arrived, and he settled the kids into their high chairs with a sippy cup of milk each. Handing each of them a piece of pizza, he carefully picked the green peppers off Claire’s piece and set them on her brother’s tray. Jack would eat almost any vegetable so far, and Castiel hoped that trend stayed true.

Thinking back over the day, he wiggled his fingers as he remembered bumping into Dean at lunch, grateful to have avoided a more serious burn. His cheeks heated as he remembered the odd moment they’d shared, and Castiel shook his head to clear it of such fancies. Clearly, Dean was just being helpful.

The twins babbled about their day, Claire saying something about a boy named Mason, which Castiel simply nodded about, as he knew the other children in Hannah’s care and there was no Mason. Maybe a tv show? Though Hannah was great about restricting screen time for them, generally taking the kids to the park, the library, or the local zoo, or to the children’s museum each day. With Claire sick that day, the entire crew would have stayed closer to home, and he hoped they hadn’t gotten too crazy.

He thought about texting Hannah to say as much, as he’d done on previous occasions, but something about their encounter in the hall that afternoon made him hesitate. Last thing he wanted to do was lead someone on. Even if he had the time to date, which he didn’t, Hannah wasn’t what he was looking for.

Gold-flecked green eyes appeared in his mind’s eye, and he lost himself in a pleasant daydream for a few moments. A loud clatter of a sippy cup hitting the floor dragged him back to reality though, and he sighed heavily.

Even if Dean were queer, Castiel didn’t have time to date.

Right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has feelings, Dean tries to make a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THanks to Banshee for her help as my beta! <3 ya!

The week passed quickly, and the weekend even faster. The following Monday, Charlie called Castiel down to the main floor in the morning; apparently there’s something he had to see.

He heard the familiar giggle of young kids as he opened the doors to the children's department, accompanied by an unfamiliar sound. An acoustic guitar was playing, and Castiel followed the sound to the reading circle. There, he was greeted by an endearing sight: Dean, surrounded by children, his nimble fingers playing over the strings of a well-loved guitar. A moment later his deep voice broke out in song, and Castiel smiled unconsciously as the familiar tune of  _ Puff the Magic Dragon _ filled the space. He stared so long he jumped when there was a gentle touch to his elbow, and he turned to see Hannah, holding the little baby girl. 

"He's good, isn't he?" she murmured conversationally, smiling up at Castiel, and he grinned, nodding. Scanning the group of children, he spotted twin blond heads near the front, and felt his heart melt at the enraptured expressions on his children's faces. 

Dean played two more songs, coaxing the kids into standing up to dance, or as he called it, “get the wiggles out”. Castiel stayed longer than he should, watching as Claire ran up on sturdy legs to throw her arms around Dean's neck in a strangling hug. Jack was shyer and hung back, then spotted Castiel.

"Daddy!" he crowed, running over and giggling as Castiel swept him into the air. Dean's eyes were drawn by the commotion and his eyes widened. Smiling softly, he disentangled himself from Claire, who ran to Castiel, babbling about the song they'd heard.

"These two are yours?" Dean asked softly, and Castiel nodded, brushing a gentle hand over Claire's hair and holding Jack against his shoulder.

"Yup. Back to Hannah now, Claire-bear. Go on Jackie, I'll see you tonight." Castiel shooed them along and they rejoined Hannah and the other kids, while Castiel stood with Dean. 

"Hannah?" Dean said curiously. "Not their mom?" He brushed a hand over his neck and ducked his head, and Castiel shook his head.

"Nope. She's their sitter."

A slow blush suffused Dean's cheeks, making an endless array of freckles stand out. Castiel stared helplessly, then Dean met his gaze and several breaths passed before Dean's attention was torn away by a small child asking if he'd be back to sing for then again. Flashing Castiel a disarming grin, he crouched to talk to the little boy.

Castiel made his escape, heading for the staff room to replenish his coffee and catch his breath. His heart was racing, and he paced the small space as he brewed a fresh cup, trying to compose himself. He felt like the teenager he hadn't been in a decade or more, and flashed on the Disney movie that he'd watched with the twins over the weekend.

He was twitterpated. 

And he was so screwed.

Shaking his head, Castiel grabbed his mug and made for his office, where he could close out the rest of the world for a little while. 

He fought to focus all afternoon, but eventually he sent Charlie a text, asking if he was always that flirty.

Charlie:  _ who do you mean?  _ 😉

Castiel groaned and dropped his phone on his desk and his head into his hands. She was going to be difficult. Forcing his mind back to work, he ignored his phone and the outside world for the rest of the afternoon. 

About half an hour before his shift ended, there was a tapping at his door frame. Glancing up, he waved Charlie into his office. She closed the door behind her and Castiel raised a curious eyebrow.

"Yes, he flirts with me, but he knows I'm gay and so it's just for fun. He doesn't hit on Garth, or Ellen, or Channing, or any of the parents or sitters who come in. And several have tried."

Castiel flushed, shaking his head. "It still doesn't mean anything. He's a friendly person. Channing is too young anyway, Ellen would eat him alive, and Garth? Just no. As for the clients, that would be irresponsible."

Charlie shook her head pityingly. "Or… bear with me… he's into you."

Castiel flushed at the thought. "Doesn't matter. I'm too busy to date anyway.”

There was a knock at the door and at his call, Ellen stuck her head in, a box on her hip.

“New mugs!” she announced, and handed Castiel a standard size mug with a lovely rainbow painted on the side. “Charlie, could you take some downstairs for the children’s department? I’m off to give Marv his mug.” Her tone with the last words could only be called smug, and Charlie coughed behind her hand, hiding a smile. Castiel didn’t bother, and grinned widely.

“It  _ is _ Pride month,” Castiel murmured happily, and Ellen nodded adamantly.

“And everyone who doesn’t like it can suck it up.” Ellen wandered out with a wink, shutting the door behind her, and Charlie whirled back to face Castiel. 

“Speaking of Pride, be proud of me! I asked out Dorothy today,” she gushed.

“I take it, she said yes?” Castiel teased, and Charlie pouted. 

“Of course she did. You think she could resist me?”

Castiel gave her a warm smile. “Absolutely not! When are you going out?” 

“Tomorrow night, for a movie.”

“Enjoy!” Castiel checked his watch and sighed. “Time for me to go get the munchkins. Outta my office!”

“Nag, nag.”

Castiel left to get the twins, a smile on his face for his best friend. As he wandered downstairs and through the children’s section to the staff room, he spotted Dean between the stacks, reshelving books. As he slowed, Dean bent to slide a couple books onto the bottom shelf and Castiel had to bite back a whimper at the denim-clad display before him. 

Someone cleared their throat behind him and he whirled to face Charlie, scowling at the hilarity on her face. She burst out in a peal of laughter, and Castiel felt his cheeks burning as he fled.

Ducking into the lunch room to dispose of his coffee mug, he turned to find Dean at the door. 

“Castiel… Cas, I wanted to ask you… um…” Dean hesitated, and Castiel nodded encouragingly, meeting Dean’s eyes and trying not to eye the clock. “That is, I was wondering if you wanted to…”

Castiel couldn’t help it, he glanced at his watch and flinched at the time. He was going to be late to pick up the twins. Looking back at Dean, he saw the other man’s shoulders slump.

“You gotta go. I’ll talk to you later, alright?” Dean turned and disappeared into the men’s room before Castiel could respond.

Shaking his head, he ran out to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Destiel? Over 18? Join us on Discord's [ Profound Bond ](https://discord.gg/rUFErcY) server for like-minded chats, friendly people, and inspiration for reading and writing!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride comes around, and Charlie buys Cas a new mug.

June flew by in a blur, and soon enough the weekend of Pride rolled around. Castiel, Charlie, and Dorothy travelled to the next city where a parade and festivities were being held. Charlie and Dorothy wore lesbian flag colours, and Castiel was wearing a tight-fitting pair of black jeans and a form-fitting blue, checkered shirt that made his eyes pop. Charlie had also painted a rainbow flag on his cheek. The parade was both amazing and exhausting, and they were covered in bubbles and glitter by the time they went staggering to find food.

Turning a corner, Castiel walked into a wall, bouncing back and nearly taking Charlie and Dorothy down with him as he stumbled. Looking up, he discovered the wall was actually a tall, good-looking man with hair to his chin and cat-slanted, hazel eyes, and a rainbow flag of his own on his cheek. He wore a pin on his flannel shirt that said  _ straight but not narrow,  _ and Castiel stared up at the apparition.  _ Tall,  _ his brain supplied helpfully.

“Hey, sorry, man, didn’t see you folks coming!” The tall man bent and hauled Castiel to his feet, brushing him off and checking him over for injuries. By the time Castiel had collected his wits, another man had approached, carrying a bottle of Coke and a green, unappetizing-looking smoothie. 

“Cas?”

Castiel focused on the second man, blinking dumbly at the apparition in torn jeans and a burgundy shirt. “Dean?”

“Cas? As in, Castiel?” the tall man asked, and a charming blush spread across Dean’s stubbled cheeks. 

“Cas, remember what I said about my little brother?” Dean offered, and the tall man rolled his eyes, his lips pressed firmly together in an expression of exasperation. “Meet Sammy.”

“It’s Sam, actually,” he introduced himself, holding out his hand to shake. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Dude, shaddup,” Dean muttered, and Castiel grinned at the shy smile on Dean’s face. “So, um, you…?” 

“Me? I’m chauffeuring these two,” Castiel explained, jerking a thumb at Charlie and Dorothy, who were drunkenly making out. “I’d never been to Pride, and I managed to get a sitter, so it sounded like a lot of fun!” 

“C’mon, Castiel, you need to loosen up!” Charlie cajoled, tugging on his arm. “Dean! Hi!”

Charlie launched herself at Dean and nearly strangled him with a hug, then turned to Sam. 

“Wow, you’re tall. You must be Sammy!”

Charlie and Dorothy pulled the three men along, giggling all the while, and Sam explained that his wife Jess was at home with their daughter Mary, who was two. Castiel saw a wistful smile cross Dean’s face and he nudged him gently with his shoulder.

“You okay?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Mary was our mom’s name. Sammy doesn’t remember her, but they named their daughter after her anyway. Just makes me think of her, ya know?”

“I’m sorry…” Castiel murmured, and Dean shrugged.

“I was four, almost five when it happened. House fire. Me and Sammy and Dad got out, but Mom was caught in the nursery.”

“Dean,” Castiel caught at Dean’s elbow, the melancholy of his expression making his heart clench. “That’s… I’m so sorry.”

Dean started to shrug it off again, but Castiel simply looked at him, and some fathomless emotion welled up in those green eyes. They stared at each other for a long moment, and Castiel found himself licking his lips nervously. As Dean’s gaze dropped to follow the movement, his heart began to pound.

“Hey, Dean, Cas…  _ Casanova!”  _ Charlie shouted, then burst into drunken giggles. “C’mon, you promised us food!”

  
  


Charlie skipped back and looped her arm through Castiel’s, dragging him down the sidewalk away from Dean. Castiel looked back over his shoulder and found Dean and Sam talking quietly, their heads close together as they whispered.

“Charlie, what’re you doing?” Castiel demanded of his best friend, and she grinned at him as they caught up to Dorothy who was waiting in front of the next shop. 

“Interrupting the makeout sesh that was about to start, duh. You gotta play a little hard to get.”

“Nothing was happening!” Castiel insisted, though he blushed when he thought again of Dean’s mossy green eyes falling to his lips. “Besides, nothing can happen, I’ve got the kids, I don’t have time to date. And anyway, just because we’re both at a Pride parade doesn’t mean he’s gay…”

“No, he’s bi,” Charlie told him with laughter threading through her voice.

“That doesn’t mean he’s into me!” Castiel blurted, though his mind was spinning on that information.

“No, but the way he checks you out constantly does… If you were a library book…”

“Oh my god, Charlie, shut up,” Castiel groaned, rubbing a hand over his face in embarrassment. “Can we talk about this later?”

***

Later proved to be lunch at work a few days later. 

“Have you thought about what I said?” Charlie asked out of the blue as they shared a plate of nachos.

“Yes, and you’re clearly wrong. The tenth Doctor was the best.”

“Bite your tongue! And not that — about Dean!”

Castiel glanced away, knowing his cheeks were already turning red. “If he’s so interested, why hasn’t he made a move?”

“Like you said, you’ve got kids. He might have assumed there was someone else in the picture. He might not have realised until the parade that you’re gay. You did tell him you’re gay, right?”

“Why else would I be there?”

“Oh em gee, Castiel, his own brother was there as support, as an ally. You need to spell it out!”

A week later, Charlie handed him a new mug for the office. Castiel took one look and adamantly refused to use it at work.  _ I’m not interested in being polite or heterosexual. _ Talk about unprofessional! He prided himself on his customer service attitude, even though he rarely faced the public in his role. 

“There’s no way Ellen will allow it, that’s really rude!” Castiel exclaimed. 

“Ellen says as long as it’s not in the public view, no harm no foul. And you know it’s because of the implication you don’t have to be polite, and not the other part. She doesn’t give a shit about that.” Charlie’s green eyes narrowed and she pulled out her ace card. “Besides… It’ll piss off Marv.”

Castiel burst out laughing, and took the mug down to the kitchen. Filling it with his favourite blend, he pictured Marv’s reaction and chuckled again. Turning to leave the kitchen, he nearly tripped over his feet to avoid crashing into Dean. 

“We have got to stop meeting like this, buddy,” Dean teased. “C’mon, staff meeting.” 

Dean carried his own rainbow mug that Ellen had given each of them and together they made their way to the second floor and to the conference room. Castiel carefully took his place, setting his mug down. He pulled out the chair and sat, waiting patiently for Ellen and Marv to arrive. Kevin and Channing, the orderlies, were sitting next to each other and chatting about their university courses, and Anna was playing a game on her phone while Uriel stared around the room with an air of superiority. That was just how he looked at everyone.

Marv arrived, and Castiel deliberately nodded a greeting, then lifted his mug to his lips. Sure enough, a vein started throbbing in Marv’s forehead and he opened his mouth in a disturbing tirade against homosexuals in general and Castiel in particular.

Ellen and Dean walked in behind him, and Ellen’s face darkened. 

“Marv! My office,  _ now!  _ Staff meeting is postponed to Thursday.”

Dean, meanwhile, stared at Castiel, blushing furiously. He opened his mouth, dropped his gaze to the mug in Castiel’s hands and went white, then red again. Castiel simply raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Message received.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV, more of the twins, and then Dean and Cas have a date and we earn that rating. Enjoy!

Dean wandered back down to the children’s department in a daze, trying to absorb the information rolling around in his head. Cas was gay. Or at least bi. After he’d said he’d never been to Pride before, and that he was there as a chauffeur for the girls, Dean had figured he was an ally, not queer himself. But that mug? Then that rant from Marv, who’d been working with Cas for years? Clearly he knew something Dean didn’t. Dean replayed all their encounters in his mind, growing more hopeful, and subsequently more nervous, by the minute.

Grabbing his guitar in his office, he sat and played for a while, now that the staff meeting was delayed and he had time to kill. Playing always soothed his nerves. He was picking his way through another song, humming softly, when Charlie knocked on the door frame.

“Time to let in the hoards!”

Garth was setting up in the reading circle with Mr. Fizzles, and Dean let himself fall into the daily routine, helping patrons, corralling children, and checking out books. During a quiet moment he reshelved books, and then it was nearly noon. He grabbed his guitar and walked over to the reading circle with a trail of children following him like the Pied Piper. Settling in, he sang songs from his childhood, taught the kids the chorus to Hey Jude, and had them dancing to Yellow Submarine.

He was halfway through his time when he realised that Cas’ twins were there, and Cas himself was sitting with them, holding Jack in his lap and laughing as Claire spun and danced.

He met Cas’ eyes and slowed his strumming, trying to decide what to play next. Claire ran up to him and tugged on his sleeve. 

“Mithter Dean, will you pway Puff the magic dwagon again?” she pleaded, her big eyes and blonde hair lending her an angelic demeanor, though he’d seen the sitter with her hands full with this one. Still…

“Alright, Claire-bear, but you have to sit and put on your listening ears, okay?” The little girl squealed and clapped her hands, and ran back to her father and brother.

Dean strummed the opening bars and sang softly, coaxing the children into listening quietly as he told the story of Puff the Magic Dragon and his human friend, Jackie Paper. Dean winked at Jack each time the name came up, grinning as the little boy shyly hid his face against his father’s chest.

Finally, he wrapped up the song and told the kids music time was over, much to their disappointment. 

Walking over to Cas and the twins, Dean slung his guitar over his back. 

“What brings you down here for my songs?” he asked softly, smiling shyly and ducking his head.

“Exactly that. Ellen told me to take the day off after Marv’s outburst, so I figured I’d sit in with the kids when Hannah brought them in.”

“Then you’ve got the afternoon off?” Dean asked, and Cas nodded. “Would you like to grab lunch?”

Cas’ eyes widened, and his cheeks went pink.

“I--” he began, and Dean held up a hand to interrupt.

“And just in case you were thinking I meant a date… You were right.”

Cas blushed scarlet, but his smile was wide and his eyes were full of laughter. “Let me just get the kids back to Hannah.”

***

Half an hour later, Dean and Cas were walking down to a local burger joint, one Cas hadn’t been to in years. Dean was relatively new to the city and didn’t know all the local places yet. Wandering in, they grabbed a booth and quickly ordered, and sat chatting about work for a few minutes. Cas seemed to be hesitating over something, and Dean nudged his foot under the table.

“Whatever it is, spit it out, you’re freakin’ me out, man.”

“Sorry. You mentioned your mom. What about your dad?” Cas asked quietly, and Dean sighed. 

“Wrapped his car around a pole, drunk, when I was eighteen. From then on, I raised Sammy. That was eight years ago. Mary was a surprise for him and Jess when they were still in university, but they’re doing fine now.”

“Still, that’s rough. I’m sorry.”

Dean shrugged, brushing away the old pain. “What about your parents?”

“Disowned me when I came out at thirteen.” Cas’ deep voice was clipped, unemotional, though it warmed as he continued. “Went to live with my uncle Gabriel, he saw me through my schooling and took on all the responsibilities of being a parent until I was old enough to fend for myself. Now he’s living in Vegas and directing porn.”

Dean choked on his beer. “Seriously?”

Cas grinned, amused by his reaction. “Heard of Casa Erotica?”

“Oh no, those are awful!” Dean groaned, then realised he’d just admitted to watching them. Groaning again, he rubbed a hand over his face as his cheeks burned.

Cas winked, a playful yet awkward gesture, and Dean smiled. Their eyes locked again, and Dean found himself drowning in a sea of blue. Just when he thought his heart might burst, there was a clatter as the waiter arrived with their burgers.

Blinking as he looked away, Dean picked up his burger and took a bite, groaning at the flavour. Knowing he was being inappropriate, he glanced up at Cas, but the other man sat with his eyes closed, a blissful expression on his face, and Dean swallowed harshly. It was all too easy to imagine other scenarios that might put a look like that on his face.

“Mmm…” Cas moaned. “These make me very happy.”

Dean’s eyes widened as Cas’ tongue flicked out to lick his fingers, and he bit back a whimper when Cas made another pornographic moan of pleasure.

“Cas, you’re killin’ me here,” Dean complained, his jeans already uncomfortably tight as he chubbed up, his mind seething with visions of Cas above him, under him, any way he could have him.

Cas met his gaze with a surprised look, then he looked down at his plate and back. A slow, mischievous smile spread across his face, and he flagged down the waiter. 

“Could we get a couple to-go boxes and the bill? We’re going to be late…”

As the waiter nodded and scurried off, Dean raised an eyebrow. “We are? You don’t even have to work this afternoon?”

“Well, one of us is going to be late…” Cas purred, and Dean’s blood ignited. Pulling out his phone, he fired off a text to Ellen, letting her know he wasn’t feeling well and was taking the rest of the day off. Cas meanwhile was also texting someone, and he turned his phone to show Dean with a smirk. 

Cas:  _ Charlie, not a word. _

Dean burst out laughing, then quickly packed up his meal as Cas did the same. Reaching for the cheque, Dean quickly dropped some cash and they left together. 

“I live across town,” Cas murmured, and Dean shook his head. 

“I live a five minute walk from here.” Holding out his hand, Dean felt a shiver of pleasure travel up his spine as Cas’ hand engulfed his. “Fuck, Cas…”

“Maybe, if you play your cards right.”

Dean stopped and stared, his face on fire, and Cas raised that damn eyebrow again in challenge. Groaning softly, Dean tugged him along in the direction of his apartment. A few minutes later they rode the elevator to the sixth floor and Dean led Cas down to his place. Pulling him into the apartment, Dean hooked an arm around Cas’ neck and drew him in for a slow, sweet kiss. He could taste the beer and the burger Cas had eaten, and he chuckled softly. Pulling back, he met Cas’ eyes for a long moment, falling into that blue gaze and then he whispered his name hungrily.

_ “Cas...” _

Cas stepped closer and tugged him into his arms, his hands set on Dean’s waist and pulling him in as he devoured Dean’s mouth, deepening the kiss quickly, his tongue flicking against Dean’s lips and then delving into his mouth as he opened. They made out frantically for several long moments, then Dean began pulling Cas further into his apartment. At first he steered them towards the couch, but then Cas rocked his hips against his in a heady, seductive roll and Dean whimpered. 

“Bedroom, Dean,” Cas growled, and Dean nodded immediately.

They bounced off walls, knocking a picture frame to the carpeted floor, ricocheting around a corner to the bedroom hall and making out against a door. One of Cas’ hands fell to fumble for the knob and Dean shook his head. 

“Office, bedroom is the next one,” he panted against his would-be lover’s lips, and Cas nodded. A destination in mind, Cas bent and scooped Dean up around the waist, and Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ hips as the other man strode down the hall as though he weighed nothing and not nearly two hundred pounds. “Jesus  _ fuck, _ that’s hot, baby.”

Cas nudged open the door with a foot, then dropped Dean on the bed, immediately crawling over him to kiss him thoroughly. Dean had a flash of panic, then remembered he’d changed the sheets just a couple days earlier. They broke apart, panting for breath, and a look of complete understanding passed between them. Cas rolled to his back quickly, kicking off his shoes and his hands tearing at his belt as Dean sat on the edge of the bed to unlace his boots. Kicking them aside he quickly unbuttoned his shirt and stripped it off, fighting as the cuffs tangled at his wrists. By the time he had his belt off, his jeans unbuttoned, and turned back, Cas was laying on the bed naked, his cock already half hard and growing under steady strokes of those gorgeous hands.

“That’s mine today,” Dean growled, his voice deep and husky even to his own ears. He crawled onto the bed and shoved Cas’ hands away, replacing them with his own and stroking him slowly, tightening his grip just slightly and rolling his palm over the head on every fourth pull. Cas was soon panting and moaning under his touch, and his hand grew slick as precome leaked from the thick cock under his fingers.

“Oh fuck, Dean, slow--slow down. I don’t wanna come yet!” Cas exclaimed, even as his hips rolled and drove his cock through Dean’s fist. Dean watched as his cock twitched helplessly, and he bent to lave his tongue over the crown, tasting the musky pre-come.

“How do you wanna do this, baby?” Dean purred, kissing the head of Cas’ cock gently, and pulling back to stand on the bed. “Because I really… fuck… I really want those fingers opening me up, then I wanna ride that cock.”

  
Cas’ hand closed around the base of his cock, squeezing steadily as his eyes snapped shut and he groaned.

“Open your eyes, sweetheart. I want you to see this.” Dean slid his fingers under the waist of his jeans and slowly pushed them down, and he watched as Cas’ eyes darkened, his pupils blown wide when he spotted the pale pink, satin panties covering Dean’s cock.

“Oh fuck, Dean,” Cas rasped, his voice gone impossibly deep and dark, and he sat up on his elbows to better see as Dean slowly divested himself of his jeans. Dropping to his knees on the bed, Dean kicked off the denim with a solid  _ whump  _ as it hit the floor, then bent to kiss Cas lazily. Crawling across the bed, he grabbed lube and a condom from the drawer, then dropped both on the bed where they could reach them. Cas flipped him suddenly and sank down over his body, kissing his way down Dean’s chest to tease at his nipples, one after the other, making him squirm and whine as he brought them to taut nubs. 

“Yeah, baby, that’s it… Harder!” Dean begged, and Cas complied, catching the pebbled flesh in his teeth and tugging lightly, even as he toyed with the other nipple.

Cas wormed his way down the bed and nosed at the satin covering Dean’s cock, and Dean let out a slow, shaky breath. Cas’ mouth enveloped his cock suddenly, sucking and teasing at the head with his tongue, only drawing back when the satin was soaked and Dean was tugging at his hair.

“Beautiful…” Cas murmured, and Dean felt his cheeks burning at the compliment. “Gonna make it so good for you, baby.”

Cas’ hands enveloped Dean’s hips, then those long, dexterous fingers were tugging at his panties, pulling them down his legs and off. Cas buried his nose against Dean’s groin and inhaled deeply, nuzzling at his cock and mouthing at the sensitive skin of his hip. Dean squirmed under his touch, then gasped as Cas moved a hand to fondle his balls. Cas tugged on them lightly, then more firmly as Dean moaned his approval. Ducking down, so all Dean could see was those blue eyes laser-focused on him, then a warm, wet tongue flicked over one testicle then the other, and Dean let out an embarrassing whine at the touch. 

“Can I?” Cas asked against his skin, kissing his way lower, and Dean groaned loudly.

“Next time? Maybe after a shower?” Dean offered, and Cas nodded, dropping gentle kisses on his way back up Dean’s shaft. He reached for the lube and slicked his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the lube slightly, then reached his hand down and traced his fingers lightly in a circle around Dean’s rim. Dean tensed for a moment at the residual chill, then his body relaxed again and he sighed as Cas stroked over him again. Cas pressed more firmly, just by a touch, and Dean huffed a laugh. “I don’t need a lot of prep, just so you know.” 

“And if I want to tease you?” Cas said, more threat than question, his eyes almost navy with arousal.

“Okay…” Dean breathed, and Cas set out to do just that, his fingers moving in slow circles around his rim, closer and then further away, pressing lightly, then firmly, but never quite where Dean needed him. It went on long enough that Cas reapplied lube to his fingers before continuing, then finally he dragged his thumb across Dean’s entrance. Dean let out a gasp, trying to follow the touch, but Cas used his clean hand to pin him to the bed and did it again. And again, teasing over the tight muscle until Dean was whining steadily, trying to bear down and take the digit inside.

Finally, Cas pressed a finger past the tight ring of muscle and Dean let out a low moan. Without giving him time to adjust to the intrusion, Cas crooked his finger and rubbed unerringly over his prostate, the small bundle of nerves already afire from the teasing and rubbing Cas had been administering to his taint.

“Oh, fuck,  _ Cas!” _ Dean moaned, his body clenching as he leaked precome in a steady stream.

“That is definitely the plan,” Cas told him darkly, his eyebrow raised as he drove his finger into Dean’s depths again and again, spreading lube and getting him accustomed to having something inside him.

“Cas, please please, need you to fuck me!” Dean begged, well aware that the toy he’d used the night before had left him at least a little loose, and Cas responded by plunging a second finger into his body. “Mm…  _ ah!” _

“Fuck, Dean, you’re so good for me,” Cas growled, kissing his way up Dean’s body to find his lips, one hand reaching for the condom and tearing it open with his teeth, then rolling it down his cock, his eyes falling shut as his nostrils flared. Cas breathed deeply for a moment, then coated his cock with lube, wiping his hand on the sheets.

Cas bent to kiss him again, their tongues tangling, dancing together as he dropped to rock his hips against Dean’s. Dean hissed at the touch of Cas’ lube-slick cock against his own and he fumbled for the bottle, squirting just a tiny amount of lube into his palm. Reaching between their bodies, he wrapped a hand around them both and Cas let out a guttural groan as they rutted together.

“In me!” Dean ordered, begged, pleaded. “Get in me, fuck me, fuck me,  _ oh,  _ **_fuck!”_ **

Cas lined up and pressed into Dean’s body slowly, the hot, slick slide a torturous pleasure as he sank home. Waiting just a few seconds, Cas started thrusting hard and fast, giving him no time to adjust to his girth. Dean moaned at the delicious burn. His hands clutched at Cas’ hair, sliding down his spine to cup his ass, pulling him in harder and deeper. Dean wrapped around Cas’ waist as though his bow legs were designed to fit there. He knew he wasn’t going to last against the dual onslaught of Cas driving into him like a sex-powered machine and his own hand stroking his cock hot and fast. As Cas’ breath caught, Dean let out a low groan, begging him to keep going.

“Don’t stop, sweetheart, so close, so close, fuck, so good,  _ uh, uh, uh!”  _ Dean’s voice cracked as he approached the precipice, his nails biting into Cas’ ass. As though that bite of pain were the final nail in the coffin, Cas stiffened in his arms with a great, low moan, his hips stuttering two, three, four more times as heat flooded Dean’s depths. He collapsed over Dean, catching his weight on his hands. Wrapping his hand around Dean’s, Cas bent and kissed him passionately as he stroked him, still locked into his body, and Dean clenched tightly around the hot, heavy cock filling him as he came with a choked cry.

Cas gently pulled back, and Dean winced a little at the ache as he slipped free. Cas tossed the condom in the garbage and then walked on wobbling legs to the ensuite bathroom, returning a minute later with a washcloth. Clearly he’d raided the cabinet and made himself at home, and Dean grinned lazily as his new lover slowly wiped the cooling come from his chest and the lube from his ass.

Tugging Dean to sit up and into a kiss, Cas huffed out a laugh.

“What, sweetheart?” Dean asked, running his thumb over Cas’ lip. Cas captured his thumb with his teeth and nipped at the pad, then soothed it with his tongue.

“We forgot the burgers at the restaurant. C’mon, shower. Then I’m going to kiss every inch of you.”

Dean gave a cheeky, cocky grin, winking lasciviously.  _ “Every _ inch?” he asked archly.

Half an hour later, still damp from the shower, Cas proved that he meant every word. And every single inch.

**Author's Note:**

> Love Destiel? Over 18? Join us on Discord's [ Profound Bond ](https://discord.gg/rUFErcY) server for like-minded chats, friendly people, and inspiration for reading and writing!


End file.
